vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken
|-|Logo= |-|Cover= Summary Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken is a Web Novel written by Fuse, and has since been adapted into a Light Novel, Manga, and Anime. The story follows a normal 37-year-old guy, Mikami Satoru, who after being stabbed and killed by a robber, finds himself reincarnated in another world as a blind slime with unique skills. With the new name "Rimuru Tempest" given to him after meeting his new friend, the "catastrophe level" Storm Dragon Veldora, he starts his slime life in another world, while on the way building a city for monsters and increasing his number of subordinates. |-|Powers of the Verse= Characters below Awakened Demon Lord level are usually around town level and subsonic to hypersonic+, while Awakened Demon Lords are capable of destroying entire continents and moving at relativistic+ speeds. Characters around the True Dragon tier are capable of generating supernovas, and black holes and moving at FTL speeds. With the strongest characters being capable of creating multiple universes. Awakened Demon Lords are spiritual entities who will regenerate as long as their souls aren't destroyed and are capable of moving in stopped time. There are numerous hax abilities in the series like Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Intangibility, Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure etc. The god of the universe, Veldanava after being bored in complete nothingness, created the entire world which has several parallel universes, and all its rules and all abilities in the series. |-|Explanations= Explanation on Some General Concepts in Tensei (This only applies to the Web Novel version although there are some parts that applies to the Light Novel but some of them don’t since it got retconned) |-|Supporters/Opponents/Neutral= Supporters: * Celestial Pegasus * Dragonmasterxyz * Elizhaa * GLHF22 * Hollowtheace * Kuroiha * Milly Rocking Bandit * MrDrProfessorPatricio * NeoSuperior * OpMasada * Qliphoth Bacikal * Ruminas Valentine * Sheska444 * The real cal howard * Vampire Vamp * CrimsonStarFallen Opponents: * Apatheticskell * Hl3 or bust * Junkoposter Neutral: *FDrybob *ChocomilkAlex Characters |-|Web Novel= Octagram Rimuru Tempest 1.jpg|Rimuru|link=Rimuru Tempest (Web Novel) milim nava 1.png|Milim|link=Milim Nava (Web Novel) Dagruel.jpg|Dagruel|link=Dagruel (Web Novel) Guy Crimson.png|Gii Crimson|link=Gii Crimson (Web Novel) leonthumb.png|Leon|link=Leon Cromwell (Web Novel) Dino (Tensei shitara).png|Dino|link=Dino (Web Novel) Ruminas Valentine.png|Ruminas|link=Ruminas Valentine (Web Novel) Ramiris.png|Ramiris|link=Ramiris (Web Novel) Rimuru's Subordinates Benimaru (tensei shitara) 1.png|Benimaru|link=Benimaru (Web Novel) Souei 2.png|Souei|link=Souei Shuna pic.png|Shuna|link=Shuna (Web Novel) Hakurou 1.png|Hakurou|link=Hakurou (Web Novel) Shion 3.png|Shion|link=Shion (Web Novel) gobuta 1.png|Gobuta|link=Gobuta (Web Novel) Ranga 1.png|Ranga|link=Ranga (Web Novel) Gabil 1.png|Gabil|link=Gabil (Web Novel) Gerudo.png|Geld|link=Gerudo (Web Novel) Adalman.png|Adalman|link=Adalman (Web Novel) Apito.png|Apito|link=Apito (Web Novel) Beretta 123.jpg|Beretta|link=Beretta (Web Novel) Diablo.jpg|Diablo|link=Diablo (Web Novel) Ultima tensei 1.png|Ultima|link=Ultima (Web Novel) Testarossa 1.png|Testarossa|link=Testarossa (Web Novel) Carrera 1.png|Carrera|link=Carrera (Web Novel) Kumara (1).png|Kumara|link=Kumara (Web Novel) Albert (tensei).png|Albert|link=Albert (Web Novel) Zegion 1.jpg|Zegion|link=Zegion (Web Novel) True Dragons Velgrynd.jpg|Velgrynd|link=Velgrynd (Web Novel) Veldora Tempest.png|Veldora|link=Veldora Tempest (Web Novel) Velzard.png|Velzard|link=Velzard (Web Novel) Heroes Chloe O Bell 1.png|Chloe|link=Chloe O’Bell (Web Novel) Sakaguchi Hinata 2.png|Hinata|link=Sakaguchi Hinata (Web Novel) Masayuki.png|Honjou Masayuki|link=Honjou Masayuki (Web Novel) Demon Lords claymanthumb.png|Clayman|link=Clayman (Web Novel) Karion.png|Karion|link=Karion Gelmundo.png|Gerudo|link=Orc Disaster Gerudo (Web Novel) Others Tatsuya Kondou.jpg|Tatsuya Kondou|link=Tatsuya Kondou (Web Novel) Yuuki Kagurazaka.png|Yuuki Kagurazaka|link=Yuuki Kagurazaka (Web Novel) Laplace.png|Laplace|link=Laplace (Web Novel) Mizari.png|Mizari|link=Mizari (Web Novel) Treyni 1.jpg|Treyni|link=Treyni (Web Novel) Gazel Dwargo 1.png|Gazel Dwargo|link=Gazel Dwargo (Web Novel) *Zero (Web Novel) |-|Light Novel= Octagram Rimuru Full Art.png|Rimuru Tempest|link=Rimuru Tempest (Light Novel) Ruminas LN.jpg|Ruminas Valentine|link=Ruminas Valentine (Light Novel) Jura-Tempest Federation Gobuta.png|Gobta|link=Gobta Ranga Anime.png|Ranga|link=Ranga (Light Novel) Benimaru Profile.png|Benimaru|link=Benimaru (Light Novel) Souei Anime.png|Souei|link=Souei (Light Novel) Shuna Anime.png|Shuna|link=Shuna (Light Novel) Shion Anime Better Qual.png|Shion|link=Shion (Light Novel) Hakurou Anime.png|Hakurou|link=Hakurou (Light Novel) Geld.png|Geld|link=Geld Gabil 2.png|Gabiru|link=Gabiru Diablo (tensura 1).png|Diablo|link=Diablo (Light Novel) Treyni Evolved (Flower Knight Girl).png|Treyni|link=Treyni (Light Novel) Adalman 1.jpg|Adalman|link=Adalman (Light Novel) Momiji.jpg|Momiji|link=Momiji (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Beast Kingdom Yuuzaria Karion.png|Karion|link=Carillon Anubis tensura.jpg|Alvis|link=Alvis Phobio Anime.png|Phobio|link=Phobio Sufia.png|Sufia|link=Sufia Moderate Clown Troupe Clayman 3.png|Clayman|link=Clayman (Light Novel) Laplace.png|Laplace|link=Laplace (Light Novel) Footman (Anime).png|Footman|link=Footman Farmus Kingdom Shogo Taguchi.png|Shogo Taguchi|link=Shogo Taguchi Kyoya Tachibana.png|Kyoya Tachibana|link=Kyoya Tachibana Razen.png|Razen|link=Razen Folgen.png|Folgen|link=Folgen Ten Great Sages Sakaguchi Hinata anime.png|Sakaguchi Hinata|link=Sakaguchi Hinata (Light Novel) Glenda Adley.png|Glenda Adley|link=Glenda Adley Sare.png|Sare|link=Sare Reynald Jesta.png|Reynald Jesta|link=Reynald Jesta Demon Lord Breed Orc lord123.png|Orc Disaster Geld|link=Orc Disaster Geld Roy Valentine.png|Roy Valentine|link=Roy Valentine Others Gazel Dwargo.png|Gazel Dwargo|link=Gazel Dwargo (Light Novel) Shizue Izawa.png|Shizue Izawa|link=Shizue Izawa (Light Novel) Ifrit(TSSDK).png|Ifrit|link=Ifrit (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Charybdis.png|Charybdis|link=Charybdis (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Masayuki.png|Honjou Masayuki|link=Honjou Masayuki (Light Novel) Category:Verses Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime